Pride and Wisdom
by RG Marie
Summary: Kittys sent on a mission and bring back an annoying English bloke. She is still heart broken from her ex and hasn't been acting herself since no one knows why. Can this man get it out of her or is he just to annoying. PeterKitty
1. Mission 1

Kitty I have an important mission for you. Came a mental message in Kitty's head it was half 4 in the morning and she was tucked up in her bed, Lovely, warm and cosy and now she had to get up and go on a mission.

Dragging her self out of bed she put on her uniform as fast as she could in her groggy state. Once she was down the stairs she went to the Professors office. He sat there waiting for her, still in his PJ's with some files in his hands.

"Ah Kitty now I need you to go to London and give an old friend of mine something of great importance." Kitty sighed to her self. Not only was she out of bed at 4 o clock in the morning she was going to have to fly the black bird to London with hardly no sleep. "All of the information is in this file and you need to get yourself a dress, so get yourself some coffee." With this he left and Kitty took the files from him looking through it going to her room packing a few things then went down to the Black bird.

Sitting in the stirring seat she prepared herself to fly she new as soon as you got into a safe height she could put autopilot on so she could look over the file and see what her mission was to be. An hour later full flight she put her legs up on dashboard and opened the film.

Her back-story was that she was Tabby Lanton a computer specialist and a famous blues singing coming to a well known bare to find this Peter Wisdom who visited regularly. He was already informed that some one was coming to give him some information that he needed.

Kitty was a bit pissed off for the fact that she had to do a mission that someone else like Logan could have done but no she had to come. She was also annoyed because she had hardly no sleep and looked a mess and she had to sing to a bar of people who.

"Thank you very much Professor!" she said sarcastically to herself. Then laughed. Great now I'm going crazy talking to myself she thought.

Three hours later she took the Black bird off autopilot and raided through to a RAF facility which the Professor had already made arrangements and she had a Police escort to take her to her hotel. As far as everyone knew she was a famous singer and businesswomen working for a millionaire. When the plain was landed she exited and came face to face with four police escorts.

"Miss Lanton?" It was a question she just nodded. "Where's ya pilot?" a simple question.

"You are looking at her sir." She said smiling at him. She followed them to a car and escorted her to a 5 star hotel which she had a sweat to herself. The Bar was just a couple of streets away so she didn't have to go very far. She loved the size of her sweat and lovely leather sofas, long fluffy carpets and state of the art technology TV and stereos and things.

She decided that she would hang her dress up. She decided that she would take her light blue dress, which she had never, wore. It was long trailing to the floor and had a low back it dropped off her shoulders and sat nicely.

It was only half 4 and she had three hours to kill so Kitty decided that seeing as she was in London she would go out and have an English coffee or tea. She found a great little café halfway down the street and she sat there. Of course she wanted to be alone except the police where to take her to the bar and get her back to the hotel before she could be left to go home. So she had brought the four nice men a tea and was now sat around one of the tables in the café talking to them. One asked

"So what part of America you from Tabby?" she answered

"New York I can do my singing and I can also fore fill my duties as a businesswomen."

"And in the midst of all this you learned how to fly a plain." Laughed one of the younger men. She laughed

"Oh no! I specialise in computer technology and after all a plane is a great big computer." Looking confused she continued "It's a hobby after all a girl like me had to have one." She smiled "So tell me George you have any kids?" she asked the older one of the officers.

"Yes I have a boy 6 and a little girl 2. Do you want to see them?" He asked and she nodded he pulled out a picture from his wallet.

"AWwwww" she said all girly. "They are like so cute! You are lucky." She said

"Thanks"

Kitty found out a lot about the officers and decided that she liked them and obviously she was trained to spy so her caution was always high when meeting new people and now wasn't any different. It was half 6 and she made them all get up and pushed them out the door fast they laughed.

"Look you could have told me the time now I'm going to have to rush around to get dressed thank you very much guys!" They all just laughed once more. Once back at the hotel they sat on the leather sofa while Kitty went to get dressed. She was rushing about as fast as she could and huffed really loud as she tried to do something sensible with her hair. Nothing seemed to be working so she brushed it and allowed it to fall down over her shoulders.

"Tabby we have 10 minutes to get you there now hurry up!" said one of the officers banging on her bedroom door. She growled standing putting her shoes on and storming out

"FINE just like stop Banging on my freaking door!" They all stood up "are you all going to stand there or getting going come on!" she said stressed. Not really wanting to do this but after all it was her mission to get the message to this Peter guy. They drove her to the bar and they entered in the back. The owner smiled greeting her politely she just smiled and said her hellos back.

"We are all ready for you and there are a lot of people out there but your use to that." The short owner guy said sweetly. Kitty just smiled a fake smile and thought God if only you knew. She made one of the police men get her a drink and she downed it before she went on stage.

She sung her set of songs the Professor new was her favourite and she was nervous but she also liked all the attention. It was something she wasn't use to but it felt good. Then it was her last song of the evening one which was her all time favourite but the only problem was it always seemed to make her cry. It reminded her of her ex whom only 2 months earlier just throw her aside like a shoe. It was Learning the blues by Katie Melua. She managed to sing it without crying but as soon as she was off stage she cried her eyes out.

Peter was here on time and waited for the person who he was meant to meet he had no idea who he was meant to meet just knew the bold friend of his had sent one of his X-men to give him a message. He saw that the bar was nearly packed out that night and then he knew why an American lounge singer was singing tonight.

When he saw her, his mouth nearly hit the floor and his friend John the owner just laughed at him. She stood up there singing with a good voice for the blues and she had a figure to die for her and that dress she wore was a lovely colour on her skin. His eyes where glued for once to a women and she didn't even see him. She was to busy singing making other people happy. When she left the stage he drunk doubles because he couldn't get her body out of his head.

Out of know where she came and sat next to him and ordered a double vodka and coke. Which shocked him she turned to face him looking serious he noticed that she must have been crying.

In the Professors file it said that this Peter was a drinker and a sucker for scotch and the only guy in the place knocking back drinks faster than any other guy was sat at the bar and by the looks of it, it was scotch. She knew he was tall and black scruffy hair wore suits and so she instantly knew that it was him sitting next to him and ordered a drink. Then turned to face him.

She smiled and said sweetly "Mr Wisdom?" he looked taken back by her knowing her name and she just seemed to smile sweeter.

Yeah" was his only reply.

"Lets go sit over in that both there and talk a while." She motioned to one of the booths and got up of course he downed his drink and followed. Looking at the way her hips swayed as she walked. She sat down and he followed sitting next to her.

"So what do I call a little thing like you?" he asked flirtingly leaning into her.

"They call me Tabby as you know," she said sipping her drink.

"And what brings you to England Tabs?" he asked sweetly she smiled then looked seriously at him leaning into him. Then she softly whispered as if she was flirting.

"The fact that this little thing like me is here to give a big man like you…" he waited expectedly as she paused "A message" this made him come back to his thoughts.

"A message?" he asked but then realization hit him and he sat back. "Here's me thinking all the X-men where men and wore leather and definitely where not attractive." She laughed

"Hate to disappoint you but I'm a women and an X-men and yes I do wear leather on missions." She downed her drink then stood up leaving a little piece of paper in front of him. She then left escorted by the police to her hotel. Once there she hugged them all and said thanks as they where relived of there duty.

Then she went and got dressed just her usual night stuff some hot pants and a vest top and sat at a little table that was in the living area of her sweat. She sat and got room service to bring up a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of scotch and sat and waited for Peter to get here because she wasn't going to hand over a file in public. An hour of dancing and listening to music she was also drinking she was feeling a bit tipsy then there was a knock on the door. She bolted towards it tripping and falling over.

"Shit shit shit!" she said and she doesn't swear often. As she got up and opened the door. Sure enough it was Mr. Wisdom. "Oh come in."

"Oh what no dress up?" he said walking in and taking a seat. He picked the bottle of scotch up and raised an eyebrow at her. "For me? Why thank you!"

"Sit down shut up and be quiet" she said not really wanting his egotistical ness that the file on him said he had.

"Oh you can order me about when ever you like cutey." He said getting the last word as he took a seat at the table. "So you always this hospitable?" he joked gaining a glare from her. She took a seat in front of him and slid the file over to him the one she hadn't read because it was his to read.

She poured herself a drink she wasn't one for drinking but if she had a drink she thought there wasn't any point in worrying. She was stressed and pissed off and hadn't had a drink in 4 months which meant it was well over due. Especially since her stressful heart breaking break up. Why did I have to remind myself of that now? she thought. She just sat staring into her drink knowing he was reading the file she really didn't want to talk to him. After a while she looked up at him she noticed the concentration on his face as he read the file. She had to bite her tongue to stop her from laughing. He must have felt her looking at him because he looked over at her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"When you going back?" he asked after he finished reading pouring himself but decided against it and just drank from the bottle.

"Tomorrow" she simple said a bit slurred but not too much. She leaned back on her chair and put her legs on the table. He watched her training eyes leading up her legs then swigged on the bottle once more.

"I'm coming with you!" he simple said leaning back on his chair. She took his idea once she finished her glass just cued the bottle.

"Ohh so Mr. Wisdom what makes you think I will take you?" she asked

"The Professor said I could go if I wanted to and I do. So you have no choice." She sighed. "Call me Peter, Kitty" she looked at him. He dragged her name out making her feel exposed. She just took another bit of her drink.

"So you a Mutant or human she asked." Bluntly not really caring if she upset him or not he just chuckled. He leaned on the table and lifted his hand up. Each of his fingers glowed orange and knifes erupted from the tips of his fingers.

"Wow" she said watching him he just chuckled again.

"Its good I can keep little things like you warm with my good hands."

"Cocky and annoying" she mumbled tilting her head back. He watched her following the line up from her legs up her body and that neck was wow he thought. His favourite thing on a women was there ass, legs and neck and this one had them all which was a rare find.

"Well if you don't mind I'm gonna nick your sofa for tonight so we can get going in the morning." She just shrugged "That is unless you wanna share the bed." She laughed

"In Your dreams!" she squealed. He chuckled knowing it would cause a stare from her. How innocent of her he thought.

"Well I could just close my eyes right now and dream..."he pushed at her knowing her annoyance with him. She took a long drink not bothering to respond because he would just give her a headache that she didn't need. She then rolled her head back so that her neck would loosen up a bit. Then she stood saying

"I'll bring you a blanket and pillows you can sleep on the couch." She huffed as she went into her room. She through the blanket and the pillows on the couch then shut the door behind her.

He sat up for a while drinking, wishing he could be in that bed with her feeling her legs and kissing her neck making her scream his name but then he remembered she was an X-men.

She got into bed and cuddled up in to a ball. The bed was a kingsize so it was huge for little Kitty and she knew it. She only wished that she had someone to hold her, someone to make her feel alive once more some one who could make her fell she wasn't alone. Before she knew it she was crying. That's why she didn't drink she told herself because she became very emotional she only problem was she hadn't been emotional enough since she broke up with her ex she didn't let her self cry over him. Now look at me she said. She fell asleep sniffling

He had heard her crying after all it was a very thin door. He just sighed sorting his bed out and drinking until he fell asleep.

That morning Kitty got up, washed and dressed then woke Peter up who was really trying to make his head stop hurting. But she kicked him out of bed not having time to put up with his escapades.

"UP UP UP NOW WISDOM BEFORE I GET THE WATER" she shouted he clutched his head sparking up a cigarette which made Kitty crinkle her nose but she didn't say anything she didn't want anargument. She just placed a glass of water on the table in front of him looking coy.

"Jesus! Okay I'm up" he growled at her as she then smirked mischiviousely placing some painkillers next to the water then walking away to get some water for herself. "Stupid American" he muttered getting dressed as fast as he could. She then marched him out of the hotel and all he could do was mutter under his breath every swear word under the sun at her. He whistled when he saw the Black Bird it was an amazing piece of machinery she just rolled her eyes at him and boarded with him following watching her ass as they went.

"Stop looking at my ass Wisdom or I will drop you out of this thing as soon as we get to a reasonable height." He chuckled taking a seat in the co pilots chair.

"Home we go" Kitty exclaimed as she started the Black Birds engine. Peter just watched in awe. This little thing, she was able to fly this big plane all alone he thought in disbelief. He just sat and watched her go about her business and laughed at her fussing about until he fell asleep. She saw him laughing out of the corner of her eye and groaned he was so annoying. Thanking the gods when he fell asleep.


	2. Oh Dear!

Kitty decided that seeing as she had to put up with Peter's snoring all the way Home she would wake him up with a bang, literally. She landed but made sure that it was a rocky landing and Peter landed on the floor swearing loudly. Kitty jumped over him and waltzed out the plane it was all she could do to stop from laughing.

"Come on! I haven't got all day!" called Kitty back at him. He groaned and got up.

"Keep your knickers on! Bloody women!" he muttered. As he followed her out of the plane and into the elevator. He whistled. "Nice little stuff you have here." He said leaning against the wall of the elevator over at Kitty. She just laughed. Walking him into the Professors office the Professor smiled greeting them both.

"Oh Hello Peter its been a long time since we last spoke I am sorry to have to have brought you over in such short notice."

"Under the circumstances I think that was fine." Peter said taking a seat near his desk. Kitty sighed to here self not really wanting to be here for there reunion.

"If you don't mind I'm going to bed." She said they nodded at her as she left shutting the door.

"Kitty you have a session in 20 minutes." Logan growled. Before he new what had happened Kitty stopped dead in her track and growled back at him.

"Excuse me Mr Logan for being to rude but I will not be in the danger room I will be going to bed and sleeping I have just spent the last 12 hours of my life embarrassed and with a completely English idiotic man now leave me alone." There was a chuckle from Logan as he went into the Office.

"Sounds like Half pints stressed chunk." Logan said as he walked in, and then stopped laughed as he saw Peter. "So you're the English idiot!" he sat next to Peter smiling "Nice to see ya again."

"You to mate." That was the only reunion between the two guys as the Professor started to talk. Kitty in actual fact couldn't sleep she just laid in bed and rested when two hours later Jubilee came rambling into her room and jumping on Kitty's bed in excitement.

"Oh My God! You will never guess what!" She rambled. Kitty just sat up deciding it would be a good idea that she should get up and drink lots and lots of coffee.

"What?" she groaned

"There is like this uber sexy British guy staying with us and he is downstairs now and oh My God you have to come see!"

"I know I know and I know!" Kitty exclaimed as she got up and got dressed. "Except he is not sexy he is a pig." Jubilee just laughed. Then looked confused.

"How do you know? And why are you still in bed and didn't come to training?" she asked as they started to walk to the kitchen where Kitty would find the coffee she so badly needed.

"I flew to England to get him." Was all she said, as she continued to be intruded by questions that Kitty only answered with shrugs and nods.

Once in the kitchen she had definitely decided that she needed some coffee. Sitting down at the table Kurt was laughing with Bobby, Jubilee and of course Peter. Kurt eyed the coffee and looked worried.

"You okay Kitty?" he asked

"Yes why?" she snapped which made Bobby ask.

"Its just you only drink coffee when your upset."

"Or tired." She said looking at Peter who looked confused. She sat there not talking for a while listening to everyone laughing and talking as she felt like she would pass out at any minute.

"KITTY! PHONE!" It was Scott who shouted, his tone of voice meant the person on the other end of the phone was going to be her boyfriend. Someone who Scott hated with a passion. She got up and got the phone in the kitchen, as she couldn't be bothered to walk to him.

"Scott put the phone down." She said into the phone as she answered on another line.

"Hey Kit." It was Lance she smiled, it was just who she needed to cheer her up and everyone in the room new who it was and groaned.

"What?" asked Peter.

"Its her loser of a boyfriend." Bobby spoke loud and proud gaining an evil from Kitty and a punch in the arm of Jubilee.

"She likes him you should try being nice!" she hissed at the icemaker.

"How many guys do you know have had so many chances and how many guys do you know have girlfriends and are shagging around?" He hissed back at Jubilee low enough so only the few at the table could here.

"She with someone who's sleeping around?" Peter asked.

"Shhhh" Kurt said "We can't tell her she wont listen to what we have to say she'll go off on one saying its all a lie blah blah blah." Reinforcing his statement by waving his hands. Peter just nodded he understood.

"Like okay but what's so important?" they all listened to the conversation. "Okay don't worry I'll be there at 7." Of course they couldn't hear what it was he was saying to her. "Okay okay! What's wrong?" she frowned. "Okay later bye"

"What did lord of dickheads want tonight?" Bobby asked as Kitty sat back in her seat across from him. Earning a kick under the table from Jubilee "Ouch! Jezz women!"

"He wants me to go see him at 7" that was all the information she gave up to them smiling as she did so.

"You sure its wise? I mean you haven't spoken in what a week and now he wants to see you."

"I will be asking him later don't worry!" With that she left them to gossip she really didn't want to sit for to long because she would fall asleep. She decided to spend the next to hours trying to wake herself up before meeting Lance. She had a long shower and decided that she would get Scott to drop her off at the theatre early.

When she got there she noticed that Lance was already there which she found a bit strange he was normally late. He sat on the stage where they would go some times. Kitty made her way down to him and said.

"Hey your early!" She smiled sitting next to him going to kiss him but he moved to the side so she got his check. She was a bit confused but she shock it off he was wired on the phone.

"Hey Kitty" he said smiling at her.

"So you alright I haven't heard from you all week?" She asked straight away not in the mood to beat around the bush. He looked out to the empty audience and sighed.

"Look Kitty I can't do this any more."

"Do what?" Kitty looked at him confused.

"This! I can't be with you any more its driving me crazy! You're driving me crazy!" she gasped but still didn't understand.

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"Us it's not working out and I can't do it anymore." Was all he said.

"Lance! I don't understand what's changed!" she gasped in shock. "I love you and I thought you loved me!" He laughed at her he stood up.

"Kitty you are stupid and blind!" He said as he looked down at where she sat.

"What" it was a weak attempt to ask something on her behalf.

"I don't love you I'm sick of hoping one of these days your gonna give it up but no! I have to go somewhere else."

"What are you saying!" she was so confused lack of sleep didn't help matters.

"I've only been with you for sex Kitty and you haven't given me any and I'm bored so we are over." He simply said smiling. She was angry but upset he didn't love her he was using her. She stood up and faced him tears threatening to come from her eyes.

"YOU…. YOU…. YOU PLAYED ME!" She screamed at him he backed up a bit not saying anything, he had never seen her like this before. He thought she would just be all wimpy and run away crying. She breathed and tried to calm down "You Bastard."

With that she turned and walked away. He smirked once more then shouted after her.

"Kitty! You should change your attitude guys hate girls like you unless there easy." She just walked faster. The Bastard he had just called her easy! She had never given it up to him because she never felt like it was the right time. He was a player and he used her.

Rain poured heavily down as Kitty walked home. She didn't care, she was glad to have the miserable weather pour down on her it meant she could cry and no one would be able to tell she was. She walked through the park sitting on a bench she could hardly breathe between the shivering and the crying. Kitty didn't know how long she sat there for but she didn't think it really mattered.

Kitty got out her phone and rang Scott to pick her up he new something was wrong telling her he would be there within ten minutes. She buried her head in her hands and cried everything had been a lie. He had cheated on her, he had said it him self. He had lead her along. Worst of all he told her he loved her.

"Kitty!" It was Kurt. She chocked as he appeared at her side. Holding her in his arms he ported them to the car. Scott turned to see Kurt holding Kitty who was hysterical he wanted to say something but didn't know the right words. She didn't look up to see him or Peter who was in the front seat.

If she had she would have seen pity from Scott and Peter just looked at her anger filled his eyes yet he didn't understand why he was angry with the man who made her cry. The journey home was fast and all that could be heard was Kurt hushing Kitty trying to sooth her and Kitty's cries.

"Kurt take her to her room I'm sure she will tell people in her own time." Said the Professors voice in Kurt's head. So he ported her to her room.

"Kurt go please just go!" Kitty said between pitiful chocks. Tears running freely as rivers formed from her eyes. He understood yet he had never seen her like this before so he was wary as to leave her alone but did so telling her to call him if she needed anything.

Kitty got undressed and into her Pj's as fast as she could sitting in her bed with her quilt gathered up so cuddled her as she held her purple dragon teddy Lockheed close to her. She didn't know what else to do. She had allowed herself to fall in love with him and she should have known everyone else was right about him. Pulling Lockheed closer she hoped he would muffle her sobs as she felt her heart breaking.

So much pain filled her as she remembered all the good times that Lance and her had but she new now it was all because he wanted to get in her pant. She silently thanked her instincts for allowing her to not have given herself to him completely. She felt so used, like a doll just thrown away because she wasn't liked anymore. Pulling her legs tighter she cried until her tears didn't run any more and she passed out from exhaustion. Still whimpers consumed her room as nothing but Pain invaded her dreams.

Down stairs in the rec room the others sat worried not knowing what to think, not knowing what had happened.

"That's it!" Said an angry Rogue as she stamped her foot to break the silence. "I'm calling Wanda she could maybe help come up with some answers."

"That's not a good idea." Kurt said upset for his friend's pain.

"Leave it Rogue" Came a growl from Logan as he entered "She's hurting real bad just leave it till she wants to tell us."

"I bet she found out about the others." Said Bobby looking really pissed off.

"Why would he take her to the Theatre if he was shagging some other bird there don't make sense." Peter was logical. "He broke it off with her." He said looking confident at the fact. They all look at him unbelievingly.

"He wouldn't hurt her this much by breaking it off with her." Jean piped up.

"Well if he's a bloke who sleeps around as ice box over there says then I bet he could hurt her just as much by breaking it off with her."

"He has a point." Remy's French accent entered the silent room.

"The only question is now How do we cope with an injured Kitty." Bobby said holding his head in his hands. Jubilee corrected him.

"No. The question is. How do we help her fix her broken heart?" Jean agreed

"We are all doomed!" said Rogue burying her head

"Oh shush! It's not that bad! Is it?" Jamie asked

"What's Rule one in girl hand book?" said Amara to all the girls

"There's a hand book?" Ray, Peter, Bobby and Scott asked in sink.

"Never leave a girl to be alone after the break-up." Jubilee said matter factually. Then her face paled. "Who's with her?" they all looked around.

"Shit someone go quick!" Amara nearly shouted! No one moved. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'll go you know the whole easier to talk to someone when you hardly know them thing." They all nodded.

When he knocked on her door she didn't answer so he let himself in to see her sleeping. Whimpering curled into a ball so tight. He sighed not really knowing what to do. Approaching her bed he sat on the edge and looked at her. Her eyes looked puffy from all the crying. Lines still visible on her checks from her tears and yet as he looked down at her he had to admit she was beautiful and it saddened him to see her like this. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Kitty" he hushed she took a deep breath and turned to see Peter. Her eyes filled with water once again and he saw how deep the pain went. She cried and he just held her in his arms not knowing what else to do. He let her cry telling her it was fine to get it all out. She clung to him telling him everything and yet he only understood half of it because most of it was chocked or girly crying talk as he thought. He didn't know how long he held her before she finally fell asleep once more but he wished he had never seen her like this because it makes him want to go and kill the guy who did it to her. He whimpers died down and he laid her down careful not to wake her.

"Night Kitty."

A silent Promise to have a word with this guy was left into the dark room as he left hoping that she would shed no more tears that night.


End file.
